The Guild
by cel-este-c
Summary: Levy is the leader of a vigilante organization, righting society's wrongs with force. Gajeel is a mercenary who needs her help to take down the highest-ranking member of the government. She agrees, but will their blossoming romance impede the success of their mission? RATED M for lemons (?), cursing and violence. Gajevy with just a hint of Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia. In progress. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know, I should be working on my Royai fic. I honestly am. Promise. But I had the idea for this fic this morning so I had to write it. Plus my Gajevy feels are really high right now. They are just too damn cute.

Chapter 1

Levy McGarden crossed her arms impatiently, staring at Magnolia City from the 75th floor of the Fairy Tail high-rise building. The city's lights twinkled against the darkening sky. The office floor she leased from Markarov contained only a desk, the one she sat at currently, and the camera surveillance screens, which showed the front of the building, the roof, and every square inch of the floor.

Her two bodyguards, Jet and Droy, watched the screens for any hint of a problem. Jet was a thin but muscular young man of average height with his long orange hair kept in a ponytail. Droy was much bigger, since he lacked the willpower to quit eating, with dark, short hair. They both wore suits. They were all childhood friends, and Levy trusted them with her life. In return, they were very loyal to her. But she was the Boss.

One of Levy's blue curls fell in front of her face, so she tucked in under her yellow headband. She couldn't afford to look unkempt during a meeting, especially a meeting of this caliber. She wore a yellow dress with white ribbons. She liked to dress as innocently as possible, so people would trust and underestimate her. Everyone knew she was a genius, able to remember anything she read, but hardly anyone ever suspected her of other, more lethal skills. As leader of The Guild though, most assumed she had to be at least a little bit dangerous.

The Guild, first headed by Markarov, her surrogate father, was a criminal organization that specialized in paid assassinations. The Guild only terminated those worth killing: rapists, child molesters, crooked cops, evil politicians, drug kingpins, and corrupt business dealers. Anyone who preyed on the weak, the poor, or the innocent were all targets of The Guild.

Levy was aware her organization was somewhat hypocritical. Where did a bunch of murderers get off telling others what was moral? She and Markarov had spent many nights discussing it. They were vigilantes, and they were gods. They used their own judgment and ended lives. Levy honestly had no qualms about her role in the world; she was a necessary evil in an evil world. They weren't superheroes. This was real life, and justice had to be dealt with in a real way. She was doing society a service, and all she asked in return is a lot of money and discretion.

A proximity alert went up on the surveillance screen that was monitoring the front door. She looked at Droy.

"It's him," he confirmed. She nodded. She turned off the light on the desk to shadow her face but kept the other lights in the all-glass room on. She obscured her face to those she didn't know as a precaution. Jet and Droy left the screens and stood next to her, arms crossed.

The elevator dinged and out walked the man called the Iron Dragon. Of course, that was the name he used in the underground to make himself seem threatening, but Levy wasn't intimidated. He was a thief, an enforcer, and a mercenary, one of the best. She had tried to make contact with him to join The Guild years ago, but she had never received an answer from their mutual source. For him to come to her now probably meant he was in serious trouble.

He stepped into the light in front of her desk. The first thing she noticed about him were his piercings on his face and arms, which were numerous but subtle, like they had just grown out of his skin one day. He was a well-built man, muscular and probably a foot taller than she was. His black hair was long and unkempt, sticking out at all kinds of crazy angles. He radiated danger. Involuntarily she found herself raking her eyes over his body. That tight, black, sleeveless shirt he wore was not doing her any favors, either. He had great arms.

She checked herself. This was hardly a time to be lusting over a man she didn't trust. It had just been a long time since she had been with anyone. It was hard to run a major criminal organization and date.

He continued to walk until she held up a hand. "That's far enough."

He stopped and growled. "I came here to see McGarden. How do I know she's you?"

Levy stood up, her face coming into the light. Jet and Droy started to move towards her, but she held up her hand again and they stopped. She walked out in front of her desk and turned around, her back to him.

Her shoulder blade had the tattoo of The Guild, the wing of the avenging angel. Above the wing was the word "boss." She was the only one allowed to have that word above the wing. He approached her and skimmed his fingers across the tattoo to make sure it was real. Her skin burned where he touched her.

"Fine," he acquiesced, then put his arm down.

She went back to her desk, her face once again shrouded in shadow. "So what can I do for you, Gajeel Redfox?"

He smirked at her. "So you know my name? How many sources did your infamous organization go through to find that out?"

She smirked back. "Just one. You know Natsu Dragneel, don't you? He's the husband of a dear friend of mine."

"You're friends with Lucy then? I should have known that pink-haired idiot would rat me out. Part of being an informant to the government I guess," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here? Everyone knows the Iron Dragon works alone, and I assume you're not in need of my services. You could probably take care of anyone who went up against you," Levy said as she crossed her arms, once again in impatience.

He stared down at her. "I'm going up against someone I can't get to myself and I know you can."

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk and her head propped up on her fists. Her face was once again in the light. "Well, now I'm intrigued. I can get to someone the great Iron Dragon can't reach? Your humility is intoxicating."

He scowled. "Don't get cocky, shorty."

Jet and Droy had had enough. "Insult the boss one more time and we'll throw you off the roof!" Jet yelled. Gajeel looked unimpressed.

"It's fine. I can take his little jabs. So what's this job you can't do alone?" Levy said, defusing the situation.

"The prime minister. He needs to be dead," Gajeel replied.

"Who did that philandering bastard screw now?" she asked nonchalantly, sitting back in her chair. The prime minister's wife had come to The Guild once to get her husband taken care of, but Levy had rejected her and advised her to divorce him instead. Cheaters were not of much consequence to Levy. Usually they got their own comeuppance.

"I'm not worried about that. He's done something a lot worse this time," Gajeel explained.

"Like what? You know my services require a certain level of immorality from the targets."

"How about ordering genocide, is that immoral enough for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Poor Jet and Droy, they can never catch a break.

Chapter 2

She continued to look up at him, her face impassive. "Genocide is definitely immoral enough to obtain the services of my organization."

He had to hand it to her, she took what he said without even flinching. He had even been shocked when his client had told him about the prime minister, but she just sat there, all business.

"So who's your client?" she inquired, nodding at her bodyguards, who sat behind her in two metal folding chairs they got from one of the closets on the floor. One of the bodyguards brought Gajeel a chair, but he declined. He wasn't quite too trusting of Ms. Levy McGarden yet, and he wanted to be ready to escape if need be. Though how he even could escape, he wasn't sure. Jumping out the window? He stayed standing, his arms crossed.

"You know I can't say in front of your muscle," he replied, smiling at her. She returned his smile.

"You're more competent than I thought. Does your client know I'm assisting you," she asked. A client's anonymity and wishes were, of course, of the highest importance.

"Yes. And before you ask, your cut will depend on how much work you do, and I decide how much that is," he told her before she asked. She got up and sat on her desk, her legs crossed and her fingers entwined and her face resting on them. She was now the same height as him.

"How much did you get up front," she questioned, her hazel eyes boring in to him as if she could see how truthful he was just by staring.

He shifted his feet but never broke her gaze. He wasn't going to be intimidated from this tiny woman, head of The Guild or not. "A lot."

"A lot? OK. Well I'll take half of it and we'll call it even. You can even take the rest of the commission after the job is done, minus expenses of course."

He narrowed his eyes. That was a very generous offer, considering she, A. had no idea what amount his upfront money was and B. his end commission was twice the money. There had to be a catch.

She hopped off the desk and stood close to him, her head tilted up to look at his face. She was beautiful, he could admit it. She was short and skinny, but she had curves in all the right places and her blue hair was definitely pretty. That dress she wore covered everything and gave the impression she was innocent, but he knew she was anything but.

"I don't need money. I only take what I need. So do you agree or not?" she explained, still smiling cunningly at him, her eyes twinkling.

He scratched his head and hesitated before answering. "We have a deal, not that I have much of a choice. But if I tell you the rest of the details your boys have to leave. My client wants their secrets kept."

She held out her hand and he shook it, then she went back to her desk. He put his hands in the pockets of his baggy black pants. "We should leave here. Did you eat yet, Gajeel?" she asked as she rummaged in the drawers for her purse.

"No," he replied, confused.

"Good. You'll be my dinner date then, won't you?" she answered, taking her blue messenger bag-style purse out and heading towards the elevator.

"I guess," he answered gruffly, not wanting to seem too overeager. Who knows how she would take it? He turned to the elevator, his hands still in his pockets.

"Good," she replied confidently, and linked her arm in his, her warm skin brushing his arm and sending sparks up and down his spine. Shit. He acted like her touch didn't affect him and let her keep her arm in his, not wanting to betray any weakness she might be prodding for.

They rode down to the bottom floor with Jet and Droy flanking them, both of the bodyguards glaring at him. He ignored it and said nothing. Obviously she had these two wrapped around her little finger. They got off the elevator on the bottom floor and went to the parking garage. Jet ran ahead and pulled the black SUV around for everyone else. Droy got in the passenger seat while Gajeel and Levy sat in the back next to each other. She handed her purse to Droy who held it for her and she turned her attention to Gajeel.

"We'll be at the restaurant soon, it's really close by. Do you like sushi?" she asked as she looked at him.

"It's ok," he said noncommittally. She laughed.

"You're going to be tough one to deal with, aren't you?"

He liked her laugh. "Probably," he replied, then looked out the window. Levy kept looking at him, sizing him up. The rest of the short car ride was spent in silence. When they got to the restaurant, Droy got out and let Levy out, handing over her purse. Gajeel got out himself and stood next to her by the side of the SUV. Droy was back in the car with the window rolled down by the time he came over.

"We'll be right over there," Droy said as he nodded his head toward an open parking spot nearby. "If he tries anything, you know how to contact us." The SUV then drove off.

"They're a little clingy, aren't they?" Gajeel asked roughly, somewhat insulted by the insinuation he would do something to her. He might be a mercenary, but he didn't kill people he did business with. Unless someone else came along with more money.

"They're loyal to me and I'm loyal to them. That's all. Come on," she said simply.

"The only person I'm loyal to is whoever pays me the most," Gajeel replied, watching the black SUV park.

"Oh, I'm sure you trust someone in this world," she said and pulled him towards the restaurant.

Inside the swanky and modern Japanese restaurant, a line had formed in the lobby. Gajeel went to back of the line but Levy went straight to the hostess, who was young and blonde.

"Oh Ms. Levy! Your table is ready for you," the hostess exclaimed, and Levy motioned Gajeel to follow her as they wound their way to the back of the restaurant and headed to the kitchen, where they were seated at the chef's table.

"I'll bring your regular drink, shall I?' the hostess asked, smiling.

"What's your regular?" Gajeel asked.

"White wine," Levy replied, putting her napkin in her lap.

Gajeel turned to the hostess. "Sake for me, thanks."

The chef's table was incredibly loud, the sounds of the kitchen muffling out any other noise from inside the actual restaurant. Gajeel could see why this was her usual spot. No one in the kitchen would listen to her conversations, they were too busy pushing out food. They didn't speak until the hostess came back with their drinks. She took a sip of her wine and looked at him again.

"So tell me, Gajeel, who is your mysterious client?"

He turned and looked at her, his red eyes intent on hers. "My client is Markarov."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been having wifi issues. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait. I'm working on another chapter right now. This story might turn out really long, idk. Hints of Jerza and Gruvia in this! Wooo! Hints though. Very small amount.

Chapter 3

Levy looked at him, anger flashing in her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, what? Markarov? The man who raised me? The man who ran The Guild before me? He came to you for a job and not me? Why? And don't give me that, 'He thought it was too dangerous,' crap because I have been around danger my whole life," she said hotly. She downed her wine in one gulp, then crossed her arms and glared at Gajeel.

He hesitated before answering, as he was honestly very frightened of her at the moment. Luckily, the waiter came to take their order. She smiled and acted sweet to the young waiter, who flirted with her a little. It made Gajeel a bit upset, and he growled his order at the waiter threateningly. The waiter then quickly left, and Levy's mood quickly changed from sweet to hostile as she turned towards Gajeel again. She raised her eyebrows at him, silently demanding an answer.

"He didn't tell me why he asked me instead of you initially. Take it up with him, alright? So quit your bitchin' towards me, cuz I had nothing to do with it," he replied, on the offensive.

"Fine. I'll let it go until I can talk to Markarov about it. In fact, I'm going to text him right now," she replied, digging around in her purse in her phone. She sent a quick text wanting an explanation and set her phone on the table in front of her.

"So until you do get a text, could we please talk about how we're gonna to do this? I honestly don't have all day to sit around with you and eat sushi," he said.

"Fine. The sooner we get this done, the better for the country. I've already decided that we'll need at least six other people for this job to happen. I'm going to need Natsu and Lucy to pass on information to the prime minister's security, that will be first. Then we'll need two people to infiltrate the security team. I have two people in mind already, people that work for me," she replied, her plan unraveling in her mind as she spoke.

"Who are they?" he asked, curious.

"Their names are Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, I'm sure you've heard of them, Erza especially."

"You mean Titania and Mystogan? Yeah, I've heard of them. Eliminated some terrorist on a train, disrupted a plot, saved about a million people's lives," he replied.

"Yes. That train was bound for the center of Crocus, during the Games, with enough explosives to wipe out the entire city. Erza and Jellal are my best agents, this job will be easy enough for them. What I don't have is a decent hacker, which we need. My best security hacker just retired to be with his family, so that's what I'm counting on you for," she explained, her earlier annoyance long gone, the plan in her head becoming more tangible.

He smiled. He finally had her on something. She had been constantly one-upping him so far. "The people I have in mind work together. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Can hack anything. Worked with 'em before, they're discreet as hell as long as you pay them enough."

"Fine, then we have our team. Now we can't just outright murder the prime minister, it would be way too suspicious. It either has to look like an accident or a very well thought out terrorist attack. This might takes months of infiltration so we can escape notice once all is said and done," she continued, her eyes alight with the promise of a new long-term op to plan.

"So what do we do, meaning you and I," he asked, noting her enthusiasm.

"Research and surveillance as of now, then further on we'll be running the show. Everyone will report to you and I. I think that's fair," she replied. He was shocked she trusted enough to share leadership.

The waiter came again and gave them their food and also filled Levy's glass. Levy smiled at the waiter again but he was less friendly after noting Gajeel's glare. He quickly left again.

Levy sipped her drink and then picked up her chopsticks to start eating. "What do you have against that waiter," she asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. I just don't like it when people hang around while I'm talkin' jobs," he replied, picking up his own chopsticks.

She looked at him knowingly. He wanted her. She could tell. She smiled to herself and he noticed.

"What're you so happy about?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied, still smiling.

"Whatever," he grunted.

"We need to start planting bugs in the prime minister's office and home, and probably his love nest where he keeps his mistresses as well," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"We?"

"Yes, you and I. Erza and Jellal are still on a job out of the country for the next two days and we need to start getting information now. Are you up for it tonight?"

He grinned at her. "I'm ready for anything."

She put down her chopsticks and looked at him seriously. "Who did the prime minister order to be killed? You said he ordered genocide, so who was it?"

He also put his chopsticks down, and his face became heavy with sorrow. "The Exceeds."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter gets very dark. I'm going to go back and edit my earlier chapters soon. I originally wanted each chapter to be from either Gajeel or Levy's viewpoint in the beginning but I didn't like how it was turning out. Currently working on two more chapters as we speak. Review if you want, I appreciate all the feedback I get.

Chapter 4

"The Exceeds?" Levy asked.

Gajeel looked at her. "It's what they called the 'Exceed Program.' They were the result of an experiment that Prime Minister Jose Porla ordered on orphans, all of 'em in Fiore. It was supposed to make 'em into some kind of invincible soldiers, exceed the human race, but instead they were made weaker from the radiation. They got diseases, became disfigured, all kinds of shitty things. He put children in a lab, Levy, and he had people experiment on 'em, children with no family, no one to protect 'em. He mutated their DNA so they could become his personal guard. He's a sick bastard."

Levy looked at Gajeel, horrified.

"For some reason, the children fixated on cats. Worshipped them, almost. Thought they held the wisdom of the universe. That was the only thing they ever talked about. They were innocent children, and when the DNA mutations went wrong, Jose ordered their execution. They weren't gonna grow up to be invincible soldiers to protect him, so he had no reason to keep the kids alive. And no one knew what happened to 'em, cuz no one cared about 'em to begin with," Gajeel finished, his head hanging down, unable to make eye contact with Levy.

"How do you know all this? I have sources all over, in almost every level of government, and I have absolutely no knowledge of this," she asked, her eyes still wide in horror. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"One of the scientists who had done the experiments came to me, wanted my protection. Said he needed a bodyguard. Told me the whole thing. Cuz not only did Jose Porla order the execution of his test subjects, he also ordered the execution of the 24 scientists who had exclusively worked at the lab to cover his tracks," he continued somberly. She started rubbing his back softly. He seemed so depressed, and in the several hours she had known him, she could tell he was the type of person who would feel guilt, even if he had nothing to do with it.

"What happened to the scientist?" Levy asked.

"He couldn't take it anymore. The monstrous deeds he had done. The guilt overtook him. I left to check the perimeter outside my safe house and when I came back he had...hanged himself. Fortunately though, he left all the documents he had taken from the lab with me. I went to Markarov with 'em. He's the only person I could think of who could protect those documents. After he read 'em and I told him what the scientist had told me, he hired me to leak the lab documents, which would force the prime minister to, at the very least, resign and, at most, net him time in prison. Then I would dispose of him, just like he did to those kids. It was harder to do alone than I thought. So Markarov told me to go to you. So there's all the information, so you don't have to wait for Markarov to text you anymore," he explained.

Levy drank all her wine again in one go, and then looked up at Gajeel, her eyes hard. "I'll kill that bastard myself."

Gajeel smiled at her. He admired the fire she had inside of her. "I'll flip a coin with you for it. Now you know why this has to be done, and why only so few people can know. This information's dangerous. Jose Porla is a bastard, but he's smart and powerful. Markarov hired me originally cuz he loves you and wants to protect you, but he soon realized you were the only one who could help me," he said. Her hand was still rubbing his back, and now that he had told her everything, he couldn't help but like the feel of her hand, how it gently moved over his back to calm him, her fingers running over his back muscles softly.

Much to Gajeel's disappointment, she noticed she was still touching him and quickly started eating again. She felt herself blushing. What the hell? She never blushed, she never got frazzled, and she was always in control.

He noted her blush but remained silent about it. No point in getting her all pissed at him over nothing.

She cleared her throat. "So about tonight, I say we run surveillance on Porla's house and mistress' apartment and figure out the right time to go in and plant those bugs. I think the apartment will be easier since Jose's current mistress is quite the partier. It might even be empty tonight," she explained as she ate her sushi, glancing at him occasionally.

"Sounds fine to me," he replied as he also ate. Being in a closed space in the dark with Levy for hours at a time? Yeah, he was fine with that. Especially if she wanted to put her hands on him again...

"Good. We'll go straight from here," she stated.

"How about your goons," Gajeel referred to Jet and Droy.

"Give me a second," she replied as she started calling them. "Jet, it's me. No, I'm fine. Listen, Gajeel is taking me home. That's really none of your business. Goodbye. See you tomorrow," she said rigidly, in between the pauses when she listened to Jet talking. She then read a text and shut off her phone, annoyed. How dare Jet even hint at that?

"Markarov told me to talk to you about the Exceed Program, so I guess I have to believe what you are saying," Levy said, her voice still somewhat strained.

"That's nice. So what did your stooge say to get you all pissed off?" Gajeel asked, curious about her sudden change in mood.

"He insinuated something about you and I that I thought was inappropriate and none of his concern," she replied haughtily.

"Oh. So he thought I was taking you home to have my way with you?" he asked simply, eating his sushi again.

"He forgets that he has no bearing on that aspect of my life," she replied, also suddenly very interested in her food.

"So what you're saying is that you aren't against that necessarily? You and I?" he asked bluntly, once again gazing into her eyes.

She swallowed. His gaze was so intense and heated. It made her want to melt in the booth where they were sitting. "Um, not at the moment, but perhaps further down the road..." she trailed off.

He grinned. "I can wait."

She collected herself. "You're going to have to."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Kind of a long chapter, but with some Gajevy fluff!

Chapter 5

"I don't think I'll be waiting that long," Gajeel replied as he finished his sushi.

"If you say so," Levy replied weakly. She hadn't argued because she really agreed with him. Ever since he had walked into her building all she could think about was his muscular body on top of hers, his big hands all over her body, and...

"Stop it, Levy. You're a criminal mastermind, not some high school girl on Prom night," she chided herself internally. She had things to do, children whose lives she had to avenge. Sleeping with Gajeel could wait.

The waiter brought the check, which Gajeel quickly grabbed and threw down some cash for. "This counts as an expense, right?"

"I suppose, but I was the one who asked you out so maybe I should pay," she replied.

"I already paid. We're in a hurry. Let's go," he said impatiently. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the booth. Like he was going to let her pay.

"What a gentleman," she commented.

"Well your dress is too short. Didn't want you flashing everyone," he replied.

"I am wearing underwear, so I wouldn't be flashing anyone," she argued back. He made a sound between a grunt and a growl and she she didn't argue the point any longer.

She kept hold of his hand and started dragging him out of the restaurant, which was now even busier. Once they were outside, Levy ran into the alley next to the restaurant. It was well-lit but dirty, with garbage strewn about, and only a dumpster residing in it. People passed by them in the street but no one spared them a glance. She pressed her back up against the wall.

"What are we doin' here shrimp? I do not wanna have sex out here," Gajeel said as he stood next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me neither. I'm trying to lose Jet and Droy, I saw them in the restaurant."

He sighed. She was trying to evade her own guard. Unbelievable.

She peeked around the wall to the street. "Crap, they're coming through that crowd outside the restaurant! We should hide behind that dumpster," she whispered urgently, pointing to the dumpster that was halfway down the alley.

"Nope," he said. He'd had enough. Those two dumbasses were gonna make his life hell. He was just gonna nip this little problem in the bud right here and now. Hopefully she didn't slap him afterwards. Hopefully she enjoyed it as much as he knew he would.

He moved in front of her and put his palms against the wall between her face then leaned down quickly and put his lips on hers before she could say anything. It took her no time at all to start kissing him back, her hands grabbing his black shirt and pulling him even closer to her.

He forgot why he had started kissing her, and he no longer cared. Oh yeah, to make Jet and Droy jealous so they'd get pissed and leave him and Levy alone. She smelled so good, like old books and flowers. He wanted so much more from her then what he was getting now. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth, her own tongue invading his mouth. Damn, she was so hot. He grabbed her tiny ass and pulled her up so their faces were even and he wouldn't have to bend down anymore. She let out a tiny gasp. He steadied her back against the wall as she wrapped her petite legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He could feel every part of her body pressed against him and he cursed the fact they were in a dirty alley right now and not somewhere with a bed. Or even a clean floor with a blanket. Anywhere but here, the least romantic place ever.

She had no idea how this happened. One minute she was talking to him, then the next minute he was kissing her. He was a great kisser. She could kiss him forever. She wrapped her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair and rubbed herself against him, her body yearning for more than just kissing. His body was hard and muscular, and she started moving her hands all over him, wanting to touch every inch. If he took her right here, against the wall in a gross alley with people around, she would not care. She let out a moan against his mouth.

"Levy!" Droy cried out, breathing heavily, as he and Droy had finally reached the alley. She groaned, annoyed, as she moved her mouth off Gajeel's. They were not going to be ok with this.

Jet eyes looked dangerous, and he looked like he wanted to punch Gajeel, but Gajeel looked way scarier as he let Levy down with a predatory growl.

"I thought I told you two to go home!" Levy yelled as she straightened her dress, visibly annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared at them both.

"We can't leave you with him!" Droy argued as he and Jet descended on Gajeel.

"Levy can be with me if she wants. We were enjoying ourselves before you two jackasses showed up," Gajeel said quietly but menacingly, moving in front of Levy.

"I doubt she was enjoying it," Jet said scathingly.

"Enough," Levy yelled as she stepped between the men. "I do what I want. And you two get no say in that." She pointed at Jet and Droy. "I'm the boss. When I say go home, you better go the fuck home. I expect my SUV to be parked in my parking spot by the time I get home. If not, you should find other employment," she finished, then grabbed Gajeel and stormed off down the street.

"What the hell? Where are we going?" Gajeel roared, and several onlookers outside the restaurant stared at the couple in surprise.

"My apartment. Then we're going to Porla's mistress' place. I'm not going to waste anymore time tonight dealing with stupid men," she replied.

What had come over Jet and Droy? She was a better fighter than both of them, she could take care of herself if she had to. If they were motivated by jealousy then they were even more incompetent. She had told them years ago she only wanted them to be her friends. Either way she was displeased with them and their behavior tonight. They also interrupted her very quality time with Gajeel, so now she was frustrated on top of everything. She sighed.

"I think it's safe to say your boys hate me," Gajeel said as they reached Levy's apartment building, a luxury highrise downtown called Fairy Hills. Her doorman greeted her and looked at Gajeel warily. Gajeel just smiled at the old man as he and Levy got on the elevator. She put her card key in the slot and the elevator took them to the top floor.

"Penthouse, huh?" Gajeel said, impressed. Levy didn't reply. She was still fuming.

The elevator door opened to a short, beige hallway with a blue door at the end. She slid her card key in the slot next to the door and opened it. Inside was a scholar's paradise, an apartment that was 90% library, 10% actual living space. The loft was huge and filled with bookshelves everywhere, the shelves crammed with books. Statues and other artifacts Levy had found on her travels around the world were also on display, along with various potted plants. It was like a museum.

"Make yourself at home," she said as she gestured at the red plush sofa in the living room. "I'll be out shortly."

She walked to her bedroom but didn't bother shutting the door. It was out of habit, she never closed the door because she always wanted to make sure she could hear someone coming if they came for her here. It wouldn't be easy to breach the security in this place, but Levy had made some pretty bad enemies throughout the years.

Gajeel was sitting, looking around her apartment in wonder until his eyes found her while she changed. His mouth got dry. She had her back to him as she pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on the floor. She changed into tight black leggings and a black long-sleeved shirt. She was tying her hair up when she noticed her open door and Gajeel, her hazel eyes meeting his red ones.

"Quit staring and let's go. We have work to do," she said as she walked towards him briskly. He stood up and they took the elevator down to the parking garage. Her SUV was waiting in her spot.

"Well at least those two dumbasses can do one job right," Gajeel said quietly as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Levy started the car and backed out. She was now feeling kind of guilty about what she had said to Jet and Droy. They were only trying to protect her, but at the same time they were overstepping their bounds of protection. She had been with men before and they had never seemed to mind. Their must have been something about Gajeel they did not like, but what?

"What's with your boys anyway? Have I done somethin' to offend 'em?" he asked as he looked out the window again as she drove towards the apartment building where Jose Porla's young mistress lived.

"I was just wondering that myself," she replied. He didn't say anything until she stopped across the street from the apartment. It was a shabby building on the outskirts of downtown. It was an ok neighborhood, just not fashionable. The street was completely deserted as it was after midnight.

Gajeel whistled. "I thought Jose would shell out a bit more for his chick's place," he commented.

"It's a lot less suspicious out here I guess. That's her car in front," she said as she pointed to a red sedan.

"Maybe she took a cab to the club," Gajeel offered.

"There's only one way to find out," she replied as she got out of the SUV. He followed right behind her as they quickly walked across the street and around the side of the building.

"She lives on the first floor, this side. Oh look, her window is open," Levy whispered as she pointed to the open window a foot above her. "She's not too bright. There's not even a screen."

Gajeel surveyed the height to the window. "I'll lift you up there. I'm assuming you can crawl in and not make a ton of noise," he asked.

She glared at him. "This isn't my first break-in."

He just grinned back, then knelt down in front of her and she climbed onto his back, her arms encircling his neck and his arms holding her legs. He moved her over to the window and she peeked in.

"It's an empty living room," she whispered in his ear after looking a while. Damn it, she was so tempting, her body pressed against him again, her breath caressing his ear.

She climbed on his shoulders and into the window, landing silently in the room, quickly surveying the room. She moved silently through the small, apartment, but no one was there. She whispered down to Gajeel that it was clear, and he climbed into the window.

"Do you think there's any surveillance here?' he asked as he put on the black gloves she had given him.

She shook her head. "Jose wouldn't any record of himself coming here. Plus he's thinks he's untouchable, which will be his downfall."

They swept the room for bugs and cameras anyway, and found nothing. Levy planted a bug in the bedroom while Gajeel put one in the smoke detector in the living room. They quickly but quietly left the apartment and back to Levy's vehicle. Gajeel turned on his laptop and was setting up the bug software while Levy drove back to her place.

"Ready for an all-nighter?" she asked him, winking. He sighed gruffly in response.


End file.
